


【向棋】《红旗下的蛋》

by MaxineMcDavid



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *BGM：红旗下的蛋-崔健*概要：北京雾霾夜，酒吧，夜宵，说走咱就走，一路废话*有些微妙的职业设定，看看就好不要当真





	【向棋】《红旗下的蛋》

“虽然空气新鲜，可看不见更远地方。虽然机会到了，可胆量还是太小。”

1.  
早晨五点半，天光乍泄。

天气不好，雾霾下的天安门没有万丈金光。

今天是8月24日，升旗时间为05:33，太阳顶部即将与地平线相交。人群熙熙攘攘，李向哲和龚子棋根本挤不到前面，只好退得很后，远远地观望。

“每天看升旗的人都这么多吗？”

“应该吧。”

有些人一看就是游客，戴旅行社统一发放的橙色帽子，举着手机，对着太阳。他们前面站着两位中年妇女，裹着披肩，雍容华贵，清晨的温度确实有些凉。几个小孩在广场上拽着风筝笑着叫着乱跑，有活力，线很长，好多小风筝串到一起，从两人眼前呼啦啦过去。

人群熙熙攘攘，他们也飘呀飘。

龚子棋抱着手臂说，“今天这太阳真他妈偷工减料！跟刚才那个煎饼的蛋黄一样，又圆又小。”

李向哲的视线追着风筝，笑了，“那我们呢？看着太阳的我们像什么？”

“红旗下的蛋。”

本质滚青的龚子棋突然又想起了这首歌：“崔健不是说了嘛，我们的个性都是圆的，像红旗下的蛋。”

李向哲小声地唱了出来：“现实像个石头，精神像个蛋。石头虽然坚硬，可蛋才是生命。”

“你居然记住了歌词？”

“你天天外放谁他妈忘得掉啊！”

太阳即将对着地球高潮一整个白天，持续不断地颜射每个地球人，大爱无疆。

红旗下的蛋，不是只在春天被迫孵化。

夏末秋初，万物生长。

2.  
周五下班回家后，龚子棋从六点睡到九点，醒来时窗外是完整的黑夜。

钥匙声清脆，门把转动，窸窣地钻进他还有些发胀的脑袋，是李向哲回来了。

出租屋不大，两人甚至懒得买床架，一张宽大的床垫直接扔到地上。

龚子棋穿着背心花裤衩，呈大字形状地躺着，刚睡醒还睁不大开眼睛，朦胧地盯着天花板上风扇吱哑转动。睡了将近三小时，还是他妈的困。

李向哲放下背包，跪在床垫边缘，伸手掰过龚子棋的脸，先摸了摸额头，发现没发烧，没发烧就好，然后对着嘴狠狠地来了一个舌吻。

龚子棋感到一半清醒一半缺氧，不过李向哲的口气倒是蛮清新的，像是洗完澡还刷了牙。

“你去健身了？”

“不是应该我问你怎么不去健身吗？”

妈的，这话让我怎么接。龚子棋掐了掐自己的人中，试图让思维清醒一些。

结束了庆祝周末开始的例行一吻，李向哲直起身子，啪地一下把灯打开。

“李向哲我他妈真想抓你袭警！”

龚子棋应声一个转身把脸埋进枕头里，腿还夹着被子，文身张扬，色彩张狂，在皮肤上蜿蜒。

真是野性又放荡。

李向哲一边接水一边有些遗憾的想，可惜他平时不能这么穿。

龚子棋被李向哲拖了起来，还被塞了一杯凉白开，灌下去倒还真是舒坦了不少。

“别他妈睡了，周末到了快起来浪！”

“成，好久没去三里屯了，喝点酒？”

“好！那我先把制服换掉。”

既然晚上要出去浪，还是要捯饬一下形象。

龚子棋简单地冲了澡，一边擦头发一边套上黑色的工装长裤，还让李向哲递一下长袖卫衣。

“你这是去泡吧还是去暗访？”

“我他妈说多少遍了！暗访不是我们的活儿！”

3.  
李向哲递过去20元纸币，酒保递过来一罐可乐。

操，二十块一瓶饮料跟明抢有什么区别。高个子男人低声咒骂，拨开人群努力往外挤。铝罐在指尖泛冰，水珠湿漉漉地滑落。

他拉开可乐，气泡很旺盛，欲念也被层层顶起，糖水居然这么昂贵。

龚子棋陷在椅子靠背里，抓着酒杯，皱着眉。

他看见熟悉的身形从走廊那端晃过来。天花板五颜六色的灯暧昧地闪，模仿艳俗的彩虹。

墙和地垂直相交，倦怠也从那里溢出来，一寸一寸流淌，淹没脚腕，扒着裤腿爬上来，揉捏裤裆。电音舞曲一浪高过一浪，人们扯着嗓子大声交谈，各种香水和体味和酒精，甚至还有食物的味道，好像是糕点和意面，争先恐后试图攀上一座孤岛。

站着的男人递过来半罐可乐，坐着的男人接了。

“你还记不记得几年前没开餐吧的时候？”

“嗯。现在烟火气太重，这一秒还在发骚，下一秒就好像要亲切地拉家常。”

李向哲又递过来伟哥，问今晚是否需要。龚子棋就着可乐喝伏特加，摆摆手，说可以，但是没必要。

因为这个世界并不纯粹。

“搞吗？”

“不搞。”

世界并不纯粹，明明是老处女一个，天天自慰，从不跟活物做爱，却宣扬贞洁牌坊。

同性恋酒吧也跟着不纯粹，不是只有同性恋，还有直男和直女，有双性恋和无性恋，还有双性人和变性人，有嗑药的和卖药的，还有男妓和女妓。好多类人，心怀好多种鬼胎。可惜，这么淫荡的地方是没法做爱的。

人太多了，互相推挤，非自愿地与陌生人摩擦下体会消解欲望。

李向哲伸手戳在龚子棋的前额，眉心的情绪浓得化不开，但眼睛很明亮。

午夜秀场即将开始，穿丁字裤凸显下体的表演者摩拳擦掌，所有人都往舞池涌。

“那走吗？”

“走，去吃点夜宵。”

4.  
两个人跟准备打砸抢烧一样杵在摊位前。

尤其是龚子棋，一身黑，凶神恶煞。

老板娘可能已经见惯了深夜三里屯的群魔乱舞与百鬼夜行，眼都不抬，问他们要几个煎饼、要吃什么料。

面糊顺时针旋转着一下铺开，薄薄的饼面，酥脆金黄，再麻利刷上一层浓棕的酱，香气也蒸腾起来。

李向哲小声嘟囔，“是怎么做到一下就摊平的？”

龚子棋笑了，揉了揉鼻子，烟火热气让鼻腔有些发痒，“人家就是干这行的，手腕松松地转就成，做多了就熟练了。”

老板娘的右眉挑了挑，“哟，小伙子干哪行的？还了解这个？”

“曾经是您同行，我也卖过煎饼。”

“真的假的？看起来可不像啊！”

“是真的，前两天车被城管扣了，现在是无业游民，全靠朋友接济。”龚子棋笑着戳了戳旁边的李向哲。

老板娘被逗笑了，她可不信面前这位一身黑的年轻人是同行，但他揉得红红的鼻尖和有点憨的笑容确实微妙地舒缓了眉间的煞气，也舒缓了一些她充满戒备的坏心情。

撒上葱花，颜色丰满鲜亮，煎饼被轻松地折起来塞进油纸袋。

热乎乎的煎饼提在手里，龚子棋并不打算吃。

李向哲没打算吃夜宵，他下班后去健了身，一顿夜宵下去等于白流了几小时汗。

“接下来去哪儿？”

“先往工体的方向走吧。”

“成。”

5.  
北京的雾霾夜是一块有呼吸的果冻，又大又不怎么透明，凝固了思想碎屑和隐秘欲望。

人们借酒精消解平日无法消解的念想，灵魂时不时就会想出逃。

可是，周一还要上班，跑都跑不远，就只能在附近晃荡。

“你真他妈能胡扯，就你还卖煎饼？”李向哲想起龚子棋刚才说的话，忍不住笑出了声。

“你们是不是又查了一个煎饼摊？”

“是，就今天中午。阿不，凌晨已经过了，是昨天中午。”

“三间房那儿？”

“对，旁边有个学生正好带了单反，咔咔来了几张。队长急了，让我把人拎到派出所去，特意叮嘱要把照片全删掉，千万不能流到网上。妈的，烦死了。”

“嗨，定福庄那地方人杂，学生也多。后来呢？学生怎么样了？”

“我翻了相机，确认他把照片全删了，学校老师来接的人。队长催得我执法记录仪都他妈忘了关，下午直接没电了，还得亲自跑回去换一个，跑到我喘得跟条狗一样。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈妈的笑死！”

“李向哲我劝你他妈谨言慎行。你们就很光鲜亮丽了吗？”

不远就是工人体育馆，在白雾充斥的夜幕下居然有几分庄重。龚子棋在十字路口的红灯前止步，掏出手机飞快地查了地图。

“诶，今晚我们走路去天安门吧，锻炼一下，然后看早上的升旗仪式，怎么样？”

李向哲估了一下自己累到猝死的可能性，犹豫了一会儿，还是同意了。

“话说，你知道我们要改叫网络舆情监督员了吗？”

“妈的你还好意思笑我哈哈哈哈！”

6.  
时快时慢地走在夜里，两人的目标是从三里屯到天安门。

和所有大城市一样，北京没有夜晚，却永远是夜晚。古老的建筑群像一窝窝身经百战的男妓，风情万种，各擅胜场。

李向哲渴了，拐进便利店买了一瓶水，边结账边默背核心价值观和文明城市宣传标语，刚才一路走来到处都是，想不记住都不行。

他们又经过了一个幼儿园，很安静，很小。

白色的花从栅栏间隙里伸出手来，香气微弱，但枝杈轻轻地勾人衣角。

如果没有镣铐。

龚子棋轻声哼着歌，“看那八九点钟的太阳，像红旗下的蛋”，这歌词让他觉得肚子有些饿，于是开始吃煎饼。一口下去，发现酱料很足，可惜已经凉了。

李向哲喝了口水，拧上瓶盖，“所以刚才那个煎饼车有证儿吗？”

“我没注意。”

“你骗人。”

“我知道。”

远处，天光乍泄。

尾声：

升旗仪式结束后，两人坐地铁回家。

龚子棋坐着坐着头一仰，居然睡着了，李向哲被逼无奈地清醒，防止两人一不小心坐过站。

到家后，走了一晚上的李向哲精疲力竭，倒在床垫上就昏睡了过去。

“看你这下浪不起来了吧。”

龚子棋轻轻地笑了，坐到李向哲身边玩手机，地铁上睡了一会儿，现在居然不是很困。他戴上耳机听音乐，点开APP估算那个煎饼的卡路里以及需要的运动量。

“今晚要去健身了。”

李向哲睡过去时，窗外已经是完整的白天。

“看那八九点钟的太阳，像红旗下的蛋。”

-END-


End file.
